


Color My Prairie

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Canon - Video Game, Cowboys, Horses, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes you just gotta stop and paint the pictures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual work alright? Alright, alright, alright! Let's hope I don't embarrass myself.

He had just about forgotten about the colors. The color of the sky was nothing more than an indicator of what the day was to bring forth. His weary eyes had steeled themselves against all beauty, long ago. Today? Well. Today was different. Today, John Marston was alone in the writhing heat of Southern Texas. The beast beneath him wheezed, enormous lungs working to heave air in and out, in and out, in and out... It lulled Marston into a sense of dazed relaxation. 

His saddle groaned in protest and he settled back, haunches low in the slanted seat. Jagged jade eyes shed their hardened shell, if only for a few precious moments. It may have been the heat, the exhaustion, the hunger, or the pure boredom. Whatever it was, it opened up a whole new world before him. Colors and shapes he had never caught sight of before unfurled before him, gracing the parched Texas slopes with their beauty. The beaten dust underfoot shimmered gold, and a vast sea of yellow grass swayed in the breeze. John jerked, snatching at the saddle horn, a sharp fear of drowning clutching at his chest. The yellow grass reverted back to it's former dirty, weedy glory, and the golden dust turned to graying filth. 

Marston took in a hitching breath, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders. His horse grumbled softly, lazily tossing it's head to rid itself of seemingly hundreds of buzzing flies. "We'll stop soon," He reassured the creature, leaning forward to pat it's muscled, sweating neck a few times. John's hips rocked in the saddle with each trudging step, successfully lulling him into another daze.

The colors returned, with a vengeance. The two yellows peered up at him, grinning slightly as the greens rolled in to join them. It was a perfect union. A touch of dusty sage, and a dash of sweet, healthy green among the gold seas. "God damn." Marston found himself chuckling at the sight, dropping his head back to gaze at the sky. Puffy, but stringy clouds wandered across the blank canvas, tiredly distancing themselves from eachother. The intensity of the blue in the sky bloomed within his vision. Burning rays tickled his pupils, forcing him to look back down to the landscape before him.

Golds, blues and greens swam in his vision, and he was sure it couldn't be the sheer brilliance of the colors alone that brought tears to his eyes.


End file.
